


Unrequited Love.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgetting, Lost - Freeform, Lost in her thought, Lost thoughts, Love, Perfect guy, Remember me - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Cordelia thought there was nothing worse than losing Misty; first off, it was her fault, then Misty got stuck in hell for almost 2 years and that broke Cordelia’s heart. Then she came back and everything seemed to be alright.But there was something worse than that; Misty lost her memory. She didn't recognize Cordelia.





	Unrequited Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to May for requesting this! At first, I didn't think I could make this work since I never saw a possibility between Cordelia and John Henry but it was honestly fun to write and then this turned into a long story lol. I hope you like this! 
> 
> If you guys have any request, don't hesitate and ask away!

Cordelia thought there was nothing worse than losing Misty; first off, it was her fault, Misty didn’t want to do the tests and Cordelia said everyone had to do them, then Misty got stuck in hell for almost 2 years and that broke Cordelia’s heart.

You see, Cordelia and Misty became really close when Misty first arrived at the academy, the swamp witch understood her so well and she was always by her side helping her when she was blind. When she had her sight back, there was no day where Cordelia didn’t stare at Misty; her golden curls, ocean eyes, beautiful smile, she was just…perfect.

Then one night, before the seven wonders, Misty came to Cordelia’s room wanting to talk to her about how scared she was of dying. She knew it. And Cordelia ignored her. The supreme tried to convince Misty that everything was going to be alright and that she believed in her, she could bet with anyone that Misty was the next supreme. Misty only laughed and then, she kissed Cordelia right on her cheek near to her lips and that’s when Cordelia knew that she loved the young witch.

She didn’t have the chance to be with her. She didn’t have the chance of kissing her properly, holding her, touch her the way she dreamt of and that hurt her the most. And then, the Cajun witch appeared on the academy with Nan by her side.

Cordelia was so happy to her, tears filled her eyes, she wanted to grab the witch and hold her tightly but, there was something wrong. After all, there was something worse than losing Misty, or at least she thought; Misty didn’t remember her. She didn’t remember any of them. How was that even possible? Nan tried to explain that she did everything to help Misty remember and that maybe, if she saw Cordelia, she would remember everything but unfortunately…she was wrong.

Misty looked at her confused, even terrified, the older witch could tell Misty felt lost. As hard as it was, Cordelia took Misty back to her swamp. Then she finally saw that beautiful smile she was dying to see. Misty was at her happy place. The supreme didn’t want to leave her alone, afraid something might happen to her but, she also didn’t want to scare Misty anymore.

With a sad smile and a _‘take care’_ , she left Misty behind. All the way home, she thought about the sweet girl, the times they spent together, the words that were unspoken. She had so much to tell Misty and even if she was back, she wouldn’t be able to tell her anything. Memories would stay in her heart, she would always remember Misty, she would miss her more than anything in the world. She only wished she could have had her time with her.

_____________________________________

 _“Cordelia?”_ Zoe opened the door to Cordelia’s office. _“John is here.”_ She gave the supreme a sad smile.

Cordelia turned to look at Zoe and smiled a little, nodding as she closed the file she was reading and stood up from her sit. _“I’ll be there in a moment. You’re not happy to see him…are you?”_

Zoe sighed and walked closer to Cordelia’s desk, stopping just in front of it. _“I don’t hate him. He’s very nice and…he’s sweet to you. I know he appreciates you very much but…come on Cordelia. I know you better.”_ She looked at the supreme with a concerned look.

Cordelia took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. _“Zoe…he’s a gentleman and I’m thankful for him.”_ She returned her stare to Zoe as she said her last words.

Zoe shook her head. _“You can’t even look at me when you say things like that.”_ She shrugged. _“But…if you say so.”_ She didn’t wait for Cordelia to answer her back before she was out of her office.

Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes, her lips trembling. It’s been exactly 4 months since Misty came back. 4 months since John Henry came to the academy in search of Cordelia. 4 months since she decided to give John a chance on taking her out. 4 months since she’s been trying to be happy with him. Yes… _trying._

He was everything a woman could ask for; he was sweet, he was nice, soft, he was a true gentleman and Cordelia could tell he already loved her in a way. But, even if her mind was focused on him, her heart wasn’t. Her heart asked for Misty. Zoe was right, every time they talked about John, Cordelia said nice things about him but she could never look at them in the eye.

Coco always teased saying they were in love, he always tried to come visit her and came to her with nothing but pure love. But they couldn’t say the same about Cordelia. She tried, she really did. It just didn’t come naturally.

Her thoughts were cut when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see John standing at the door with a smile on his face.

 _“Well hello there.”_ He smiled, walking closer to Cordelia. _“I’m sorry, Zoe said you were here and you’d come soon but…you took too long and I thought maybe something was wrong.”_ He said as he leaned down and gave her a lightly kiss on her lips.

Cordelia cleared her throat and smiled at him, shocking her head. _“No, I was just uh…doing some paperwork. You know how stuck I get with it.”_ She tried to cover her sadness. It always worked.

John smiled and nodded. _“Very well.”_ He turned as he started walking around the room. _“But…I do think you work too hard everyday so-“_ he stopped and turned to look at her. _“-I thought maybe we could go out tonight. It’s been a while since we’ve been out.”_

She smiled at how sweet he was, always thinking of her, something she wished Hank would have done more. Something Misty used to do.

She took a deep breath and nodded. _“You’re right. We totally should.”_ She smiled.

He walked to her again and smiled. _“Great.”_ John kissed her once again, placing his hands on her waist.

He was perfect. Why was she doing this to him?

___________________________________

Misty decided to take a walk around the city for a while. She always did enjoy walking around, it made her get lost in her thoughts and she felt calm. Something was not right, she felt weird and she felt as if she had lost more than she thought. Maybe hell took a part of her, maybe she left something in there or maybe, there was something somewhere deep deep inside her, something hidden, something she couldn’t figure out.

She remembered the girl who helped her back when she was in hell. She grabbed her hand and told her she would bring her home. She kept saying they knew each other, she mentioned some other names and one in particular that got stuck in her head. _Cordelia._ That was the name of the woman she saw when she entered that big white house.

She kept staring at her as if she knew her. She looked so happy, she noticed some tears and when Misty said that she didn’t know who she was, sadness took over her face. All the way to her swamp, Cordelia kept looking at her and even if Misty should have felt weird or just uncomfortable, she didn’t. She actually liked it. And she they said goodbye, she looked broken. She knew it because somehow, she also felt broken and lost.

She tried to think where she had seen that woman. Maybe someone from church? No. She was also a witch for what Nan told her. Maybe they just met on the street? She would remember that. Just like she should remember what happened to her before getting stuck in her personal hell.

She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn’t notice a girl running into her until she felt the other girl hitting her shoulder.

 _“Oh I’m sorry!”_ She turned to look at Misty. _“Misty…what…what are you doing here?”_

Misty furrowed her brows. _“I’m sorry…do I…do I know you?”_

The girl looked down at the floor and nodded. _“Right. You don’t remember. I’m uh…I’m Zoe.”_ She looked back at Misty. _“We uh…we met a long time ago. You helped me. And from there we just…yeah.”_ She smiled a little.

Misty bit her lip and nodded. _“I’m sorry.”_ She whispered. _“I’m…really confused. I just…I dunno anythin’.”_

Zoe nodded. _“Right.”_ She then furrowed her brows. _“What are you doing here? I hope I don’t sound rude. I’ sorry if I do.”_

 _“Oh no, yur just fine. I uh-“_ She looked around and found herself in front of the big house. She furrowed her brows. _“-I…I guess I was not thinkin’ where I was goin’.”_

 _“Well, something brought you here.”_ Zoe smiled. _“Cordelia is home. I’m actually taking the girls out and uh…Cordelia decided to stay.”_ She bit her lip.

Misty looked at Zoe, confused of why she mentioned that. Was it okay to go and talk to her? _“Do ya…do ya think…”_

 _“Maybe she can help you. She’s the supreme after all. I bet she has a way to help you.”_ She smiled before walking away.

Misty turned her look back at the house, exhaling as she walked into the house. She opened the door slowly and looked around. Something felt familiar. She has been here before, she could feel it. She didn’t know where she had to go, where was Cordelia? She didn’t remember this house at all. But then, she heard an angelical voice. Someone was playing Stevie.

She followed the sound of the music, until she got to a white door. She took a deep breath before knocking. She waited until the door was open, she felt her heart beating fast as she looked at Cordelia.

 _“Misty?”_ Cordelia looked at her surprised, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

 _“Hi. I’m sorry I-…Zoe told me I could…maybe you-“_ she cleared her throat. _“-maybe you could help me.”_

Cordelia kept staring at her, not believing that Misty was standing in front of her. She nodded and stepped away to let Misty in. As the young witch entered, she closed the door and took a deep breath, turning to walk back to her desk.

 _“What can I help you with?”_ She asked softly as she sat in front of Misty, motioning her to do the same.

Misty sat down and started playing with her rings. _“I uh…I’m trying to remember.”_ She licked her lips. _“I know…I know there’s somethin’ deep inside me but I can’t figure out what it is. I can’t…I can’t remember a thin’. And it’s drivin’ me nuts.”_ She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

Cordelia’s heart broke at the sight before her. She sighed. _“Would you like me to tell you everything?”_ Misty nodded slowly.

As Cordelia was about to start talking, an idea popped in her mind. Smiling, she got up from her place and walked to Misty, extending her hand so she could take it.

 _“Come on.”_ She smiled.

Misty looked up at her confused. _“Where we goin?”_

 _“Somewhere, come on.”_ Without a second thought, Misty grabbed her hand and stood up, following Cordelia. It felt so nice to hold her hand again, it’s been so long.

Cordelia took Misty to the greenhouse, thinking maybe this could help her remember their time together. When she opened the door and walked them inside, she heard Misty gasping. She turned to look at her and smiled, letting go of her hand.

Misty looked around feeling the positive energy of the place, feeling nothing but happiness inside her. This place was beautiful and she definitely have been here.

 _“This…this place. It feels familiar.”_ She turned to look at Cordelia.

The supreme smiled. _“When came to this house, you told me this was the only place where you felt safe. You didn’t click with the girls so you opted to spend your whole time here. You came into this house because someone tried to kill you. You-“_ Cordelia swallowed at the memory of her beloved Myrtle. _“-you brought with you someone that meant the world to me. She was burned and you saved her. You brought her back to life.”_

 _“Sounds like me.”_ Misty smiled as she walked around.

Cordelia chuckled and nodded. _“You asked me to teach you new poisons. In that time, I was blind but…you didn’t care. You said you would be my hands.”_ She smiled at the memory. _“We spent a lot of time together and then I got my sight back and…well…let’s just say we became a great team.”_

Misty looked back at Cordelia when she said those last words. _Great team._ Those words sounded familiar. She kept looking around. _“What happened next?”_

Cordelia swallowed as the hard part was coming. She walked to where Misty was, following behind her. _“My mother, Fiona, was the supreme at the time. We all believed you were the next supreme-“_

 _“Me? Jeez, why would y’all thought that?”_ She chuckled.

Cordelia laughed softly. _“You had the power of resurgence, a pure gift. Myrtle said she believed you were the next supreme and…honestly, after all the time I spent with you, I believed so too.”_ She smiled. _“Some things happened after that. You…someone from here tried to kill you. We couldn’t find you for a few days until…well…long short story…you came back here. I decided all the girls were going to do the tests. The seven wonders. That way we would know who was the next supreme.”_ She looked down at her hands. _“You didn’t want to do them and…that night…you came to my room and told me you were scared. You got a bad feeling and I-“_ She now had tears in her eyes. _“-I convinced you to do them.”_

Misty turned to look at Cordelia, her smiled had disappeared and that made Misty feel bad inside. She looked down at the floor and found a small pot who contained a beautiful belladonna. She knelt down and felt how the belladonna was calling her. She touched it and gasped quietly.

_“You…you did the seven wonder. But then-“_

_“I got stuck.”_ She had tears in her eyes. She looked up at Cordelia and stood up, walking to where she was. _“And you were calling for me.”_

Cordelia looked up at Misty, confused by her words. _“What?”_

 _“You…I heard you. But I-I couldn’t get back. I was stuck and I tried…I-I really did but…somethin’ was holdin’ me back and then…it just stopped.”_ She looked down at the floor, more tears falling from her eyes.

Cordelia couldn’t help but grab Misty’s face between her hands, looking into her oh so beautiful ocean eyes. _“Misty…do you…you-“_

 _“I remember.”_ She whispered softly, she sobbed softly, placing her hands-on top of Cordelia’s. _“I remember all. Ya were the only one who really got me. Ya were always there.”_

Cordelia sobbed, wrapping her arms around Misty’s neck, hugging her tightly and finally breaking down. Misty wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her face on Cordelia’s hair, her body trembling and letting out sobs. This is what Cordelia has been waiting for, she thought this moment would never come but it finally happened. She caressed Misty’s hair, rocking them so Misty could calm down and she could also calm herself down.

 _“I’m s-so sorry.”_ Misty whispered, her voice breaking.

Cordelia shook her head. _“No, love. It’s alright. You’re alright.”_ She whispered softly, kissing her temple.

Misty sniffed and pulled away, inches away from Cordelia’s face. _“I-I knew ya looked familiar. I knew I had everythin’ in my mind but I could…I couldn’t remember. As much as I t-tried.” S_ he sobbed.

Cordelia caressed her cheek and shook her head, smiling at her. _“My dear Misty…you have nothing to be sorry about. This is not your fault. You are back and safe and now you remember everything.”_ She smiled as tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

Misty smiled, studying Cordelia’s whole face. She couldn’t keep her eyes away from those beautiful chocolate ones. _“Yur eyes…they are beautiful.”_ She ran her hands down Cordelia’s cheek softly.

Cordelia felt a shiver ran down her spine. She chuckled nervously. _“I got my sight back when I became supreme.”_

Misty smiled. _“I knew it was ya. I knew it all alon’.”_

The supreme looked down at the floor and sniffed. _“I’m sorry I never heard you. I should have. That way you would-“_ Voice was cut as sobs began to take over.

Misty placed one of her hands-on Cordelia’s chin and brought her head back up. _“Don’t do that. I’m here now. With ya.”_

Cordelia looked into Misty’s eyes and then, unconsciously, her eyes darted down to her lips. _“Misty…”_ She whispered as her eyes went back to hers.

Misty’s eyes did the same, swallowing as nervousness took over her. She leaned down to close the gap between them. As she was about to press her lips to hers, they heard a voice approaching.

_“Cordelia?”_

Cordelia pulled away from Misty and turned to look at the door just in time for Henry to enter the greenhouse. _“John…”_ She looked back at Misty and reality finally hit her. _Shit._

 _“Hey, I thought you’d be working in your office, Coco told me you were going to be there all day.”_ He smiled as she approached Cordelia and kissed her cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist. He looked up and smiled as he saw Misty. _“Hey! You must be Misty! Wow, you have no idea how much Cordelia has talked about you.”_

Misty felt her heart breaking at the sight. Cordelia was with someone already. She was dating someone. She was happy with someone else. She looked at John and nodded. _“Hope good thins’.”_ She gave him a fake smile.

 _“Of course, it’s hard for her to stop.”_ He laughed and looked down at Cordelia.

Cordelia looked back at Misty as she pulled away from John. _“Misty…”_

 _“I should be goin’.”_ She nodded. _“It’s gettin’ late so uh…yeah sorry. Nice to meet ya.”_ She looked at Cordelia before making her way out of the greenhouse, tears falling again.

Cordelia wanted to follow her, she could see the hurt on her face and she felt the stupidest person in the whole world.

 _“Is she okay?”_ John asked as he looked at Cordelia.

 _“She was…”_ She whispered.

___________________________________________

Cordelia kept staring at her plate, unable to do anything else. She used her fork to play with the food, her mind lost in her thoughts. She should have waited. She should have known that Misty was going to remember everything. She should have done something. She felt guilty. Not only because she broke Misty’s heart but also because this whole time she has been lying to herself and to John.

_“Delia?”_

She snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name. She looked at John who was already staring back at her, concern painted in his face. He was always worrying about her. Cordelia wanted nothing more than disappear in this very moment.

 _“I’m sorry. I was…lost in my thoughts.”_ She huffed.

John nodded and chuckled. _“Yeah, I noticed that.”_ He furrowed his brows. _“Can I know what you’re thinking?”_

Cordelia looked back at him trying to find the right words. She knew nothing she said would be valid, there was no justification for this. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it lightly.

 _“I hope you don’t hate me after this, that I bet you will and I won’t be against it.”_ She swallowed. _“John…you are truly an amazing man. I couldn’t be luckier to have met you. I have to say…I hated you at first, I hated the person you were for the other warlocks but…I knew you were more than that.”_ She smiled. _“I appreciate all you do for me, for my girls. I’m so thankful but-“_ she inhaled and then exhaled, shocking her head. _“-I really don’t deserve you and I don’t want to keep lying to you.”_ She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

John nodded. _“You love Misty.”_

Cordelia furrowed her brows. _“You…what?”_

 _“I know, Cordelia.”_ He smiled. _“I knew it from the moment I met you. I knew from the way you talked about her. At the mention of her name, your face changed completely. And honestly…I don’t blame you. I was truly surprised when you accepted my invitation. And also…I knew this was coming and I was prepared.”_ He shrugged. _“That is why I never pressured you. I knew it, deep inside and it wouldn’t have been fair if I made you do something you didn’t.”_

She shook her head and smiled. _“You’re too good, John Henry.”_

 _“I’ve been told.”_ He smiled and took Cordelia’s hand, kissing the back of it. _“Go to her. She need you and you need her. Thank you for being honest.”_

She smiled. She stood up from her place and leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. _“Thank you. So much.”_

He looked up at her and smiled. _“What friends are for?”_

______________________________________________

Misty dried her tears for the 20th time in 4 hours. She was heartbroken. Her head was hurting like hell and she felt herself getting lost again. She shouldn’t feel this way, it wasn’t fair. She didn’t remember anything and she lost Cordelia. It wasn’t fair for her she had moved on and that was alright. She deserved to be happy, she deserved someone who could make her smile and feel complete. Even if it wasn’t _her._

She buried her face on her pillow, screaming again to let all her pain out in a way. She was helpless. She wished she could have remembered sooner she could have been with Cordelia. Or maybe they’ve been together since she got stuck in hell. She wasn’t sure and she really didn’t want to know. She was going to stay here forever. She was never going back to that house, ever again.

Her eyes and her throat were tired, she waisted all her energy and she began to drift off. She closed her eyes and her breath finally calmed down. She felt a hand running through her hair, it felt so nice. Then her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight to see who was doing that. Her face softened when she found Cordelia sitting beside her.

 _“Miss Cordelia…w-what ya doin’ here?”_ She asked softly, her throat sore for all the screaming.

 _“I’m here to talk to you.”_ She licked her lips and shook her head. _“I’m terribly sorry, Misty. I should-“_

 _“No. It’s alright. I shouldn’t have done that. It was the moment. I was just…overwhelmed, cause I remembered everythin’.”_ She shrugged, containing her tears. _“I’m so glad yur happy.”_

 _“I am.”_ She nodded and smiled. _“Because you are back, my sweet girl.”_ She placed her hand on Misty’s cheek, caressing it softly.

Misty furrowed her brows and shook her head. _“No, I-I meant-“_

 _“We are not together. We…we were trying, I won’t lie. But…I didn’t love him. I don’t. I gave him a chance because I thought he could…he could take the pain away.”_ She shrugged. _“But he was not you.”_

Misty looked at Cordelia surprised. _“Cordelia-“_

 _“No…Misty, I was not happy until you came back. I suffered so much, I felt so…lost. I missed you and I…I’m just so sorry.”_ Cordelia looked down and sobbed.

Misty’s heart broke at Cordelia’s words. She blamed herself for everything and it wasn’t. She moved closer to Cordelia and grabbed her face in her hands making her look up at her. She stared into Cordelia’s eyes for a few seconds before finally closing the gap between them.

Cordelia’s heart started beating faster than ever, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost into the kiss, putting all the love she so wanted to show Misty. Misty smiled against her lips and pulled her closer only deepening the kiss.

When air became an issue, they both pulled away, breathless and speechless for the sweet kiss. Misty was the first one to open her eyes, smiling as she saw Cordelia blushing.

 _“Oh how I missed seein’ ya blusin’.”_ Misty smiled.

Cordelia chuckled and shook her head, opening her eyes to look at Misty, not believing she was actually there. _“You always did know the right thing to say to make me blush.”_

 _“I know.”_ She smiled and pecked her lips lightly. _“I’m here now. Let’s just forget the past and live in the present.”_ She whispered softly.

Cordelia nodded and smiled. _“I second that.”_

 _“I’m sorry it took me so long to remember. I wish I could have done it sooner.”_ She looked into her eyes and shrugged. _“I guess I had to go to ya to remember. I was just scared.”_

The supreme shook her head. _“Like you said, let’s live in the present. It doesn’t matter. We are We are now here in this moment, together. And nothing can tear us apart anymore.”_ She smiled.

Misty nodded. _“Alright. I love you.”_ At first she was hesitant about saying those words but it felt so right in this very moment that she couldn’t help it.

Cordelia smiled and pecker her lips. _“I love you too, my dearest Misty.”_ She pulled Misty into another kiss, smiling against her lips.


End file.
